Samotny dzień
by Fryzja
Summary: FrUK nic dodać nic ująć.
1. Chapter 1

Skrycie lubiłem te dni kiedy po powrocie do domu ktoś na mnie czekał, chociaż nie zdarzało się to często. Moje rodzeństwo mnie unikało, a reszta świata widziała jako nieczułego imperialistę sprzed lat. Nigdy nie przyznałbym się przed kimkolwiek, że pusty dom mnie dobija i powoduje zbyt duży napływ wspomnień. Nawet odwiedziny Ameryki były trochę pocieszające, czułem się wtedy lepiej, chociaż wkurzał mnie niemiłosiernie i po kilku godzinach miałem już go dość. Miałem wtedy poczucie, że ktoś o mnie pamięta, ale nie o Anglii tylko o Arthurze. Było to raczej rzadkie.

Bywały jednak dni kiedy nic z tych rzeczy nie pomagało, a pustka samotności wyżerała od środka. Nic nie mogło wtedy pomóc i zatrzymać wspomnień. Najbardziej bolały te szczęśliwe. Chwile stracone bezpowrotnie. Do złych wspomnień dało się przyzwyczaić, po setkach lat wypracowałem metodę do obrony przed nimi, ale pojawiające się fragmenty szczęścia i świadomość, że nie wrócą i to ja to zniszczyłem, bolały bardziej.

Dziś był chyba jeden z tych legendarnych dni kiedy nie padało. Wiecznie tonący w strugach deszczu Londyn był kompletnie suchy. Nawet ona nie miała ostatnio dla mnie czasu, a sądziłem, że stolica powinna jednak jakoś pocieszyć mnie na duchu. Mogłem dziś spokojnie posiedzieć w ogrodzie, albo przyciąć róże, dopóki jednak jakaś zbłąkana chmurka nie wywoła kolejnej ulewy. Ostatnio trochę zaniedbałem moje ukochane krzewy, a może bardziej niż trochę. Z tyłu domu miałem już spory gąszcz. Nawet kilka zaprzyjaźnionych wróżek narzekało mi wieczorami na nieporządek. Gdybym tylko nie oddawał temu amerykańskiemu ignorantowi mojego jednorożca. Nie musiałbym przycinać krzewów. Nie wiem dlaczego tak uwielbiał ich liście, ale kwiaty kompletnie ignorował. Nie żeby mi to przeszkadzało.

Zawsze patrząc na nie myślałem o nim. Nie powinienem czuć czegoś więcej do Francji. Setki lat wojen, sporów i rozbieżnych dróg nie powinny powodować we mnie tego ciepła. Powinienem o nim zapomnieć po pierwszej naszej wojnie, ale jakoś nie potrafiłem, a on umiał skorzystać z okazji. Nie chciałem nigdy myśleć, że mnie wykorzystuje, chociaż wiedziałem, że taka była prawda. Każdy był w jego zasięgu i on z tego korzystał. Po co miałby interesować się kimś takim jak ja na dłużej? Jak już to interesowały go moje ziemie. Chociaż pocieszałem się faktem, że skoro je reprezentuję, to może chociaż odrobinę i ja go interesuję. Pamiętam ja bardzo zazdrosny byłem o każdą, która się wokół niego kręciła. Z mężczyznami nie grał tak otwarcie, ale o nich też byłem zazdrosny. Nigdy go nie zdradziłem, no może prawie nigdy. Te kilka razy z Chinami się nie liczy, to było wtedy bardzo popularne, a Yao wyglądał jak kobieta. Ten jeden raz z Walią też się nie zalicza. On za bardzo nalegał, a widmo buntu jakoś mi nie odpowiadało, zrobiłem to dla dobra i jedności kraju. Kraje nie mają biologicznego rodzeństwa, to nie było kazirodztwo, nie w naszych oczach. Poza tym doskonale wiem jak wyglądają spotkania biznesowe Szkocji i Irlandii.

Kiedy doszedłem do miejsca, które zwałem domem, zatrzymałem się. Mieszkałem w nim od kilkunastu lat i wiedziałem, że czas na przeprowadzkę zbliżał się wielkimi krokami. Sąsiedzi może i byli mniej wścibscy i zwracający uwagę na innych niż w poprzednich dziesięcioleciach, ale chyba zauważyliby, że się nie starzeję. Dość niechętnie sięgnąłem po klucze, aby otworzyć drzwi.

Dom jak zwykle był pusty. Oczywiście, że był, co ja sobie myślałem? Przecież nikt oprócz mnie nie ma do niego klucza, a raczej nie przyciąga swym wyglądem włamywaczy. Chociaż kto wie co mogłoby przyjść do głowy Ameryce. Rozpocząłem swój mały rytuał. Zdjęcie butów, zaparzenie herbaty, czytanie gazety w ulubionym fotelu, sprawdzenie ogrodu, ścięcie kilku róż i przycięcie gałęzi, czytanie książki z włączonym radiem w tle. Jeszcze stulecie temu nie spodziewałem się takiej monotonii i opuszczenia. Wtedy miałem wciąż nadzieję, że imperium jednak przetrwa. Nie spodziewałem się, że skończę samotnie w Londynie, bez nawet chwili czasu do wyjechania do wiejskiej posiadłości.

Mój spokój został przerwany przez dzwonek. Nikogo się nie spodziewałem, ale może to coś ważnego? Może przyniesiono mi ważne papiery? I tak zawsze wypełniam je wieczorem.

Wstałem niechętnie i otworzyłem te cholerne drzwi. Osoba po drugiej stronie bardzo chciała się dostać do środka, bo dzwoniła zawzięcie bez przerwy. Otworzyłem i stanąłem jak wryty. Francis wyglądał oszałamiająco. Z resztą zawsze tak wyglądał, zawsze kiedy przychodził.

-Witaj Angleterre.

Wszedł. Po prostu wprosił się do mojego domu. Wyczułem przyjemny zapach jego wody kolońskiej, zawsze używał takiej samej, a przynajmniej jak odwiedzał mnie bez zapowiedzi. Widziałem jak rozgląda się po salonie, ocenia. Nic i tak nie zmieniło się od jego ostatniej wizyty. Odwrócił się w moją stronę z tym wkurzającym uśmieszkiem.

-Nic nie zmieniłeś, wszystko jest tak samo stare, prawie tak samo stare jak ty.- Zacisnąłem pięści, nie mogłem dać się sprowokować.- Chociaż te róże wyglądają na świeże, ściąłeś je dziś, prawda?

Skinąłem głową, a on się zaśmiał. Podszedł do mnie w zaledwie dwóch długich krokach i złapał za podbródek, uniósł go i pocałował mnie w usta, natychmiast odwzajemniłem jego ruchy. Od początku wiedziałem, że to do tego prowadzi. Zawsze kiedy był tak ubrany przychodził po to. Kiedyś też przychodził tylko po to, ale wtedy lśniła na nim stal i miecz u boku. Wtedy bałem się mu sprzeciwić, a teraz sam pcham mu się w ramiona. Oderwałem się o jego ust. Oddech miałem przyśpieszony.

-Sypialnia- wyszeptałem.

Skinął głową, złapał mnie za rękę i poprowadził na górę. Doskonale wiedział gdzie idzie, bywał tu tak wiele razy, chociaż może za krótko jak dla mnie, ale przecież mu tego nie powiem. Dziś chyba mu się śpieszyło, nie mówił za dużo, nie droczył się, przeszedł od razu do rzeczy. Rzucił mnie na łóżko. Zdjął swoją koszulę, a po chwili zaczął dobierać się do mojej. W tym wszystkim zaczęły umykać mi elementy, takie jak kiedy on zdjął buty, a ze mnie zniknęły wszystkie ubrania. Było jak zwykle, dobrze, przyjemnie, chaotycznie, zbyt szybko. Zawsze powstrzymywałem się od wyjęczenia, czy wykrzyczenia jego imienia, takiej satysfakcji mu nie dawałem. On zresztą nie był dłużny, ale i tak cisza była lepsza niż kiedy miałby mi jęczeć imię kogoś innego. Kiedyś to się zdarzyło, imię jakiejś dziewki, nigdy nie czułem się równie poniżony jak wtedy.

Leżeliśmy obok siebie i staraliśmy się uspokoić oddechy. Nie przeszkadzałoby mi jakby objął mnie ramieniem, okazał odrobinę czułości, troski, czegokolwiek. Jednak nie mogłem na to liczyć. Zasnął. Przez chwilę wpatrywałem się w niego. Sięgnąłem skopany koc i go nim przykryłem, samemu naciągając na siebie kołdrę. Wiedziałem, ze będę żałować, że nie poszedłem się umyć, rano będę musiał zmyć jego i swoje nasienie z miejsc w jakich na pewno nie powinno się ono znaleźć. Przecież to były od wieków mój wróg, królowie zawsze mnie przestrzegali przed brataniem się z nieprzyjaciółmi. Chwilę wędrowałem myślami do naszej wspólnej przeszłości, za kilka chwil zmorzył mnie sen.

Obudziłem się w pustym pokoju, zresztą cały dom był już pusty. Westchnąłem tylko. Chyba się do tego przyzwyczaiłem, zawsze uciekał. W głowie pojawiła mi się znów uporczywa myśl, że traktuje mnie jak szmatę, albo darmową dziwkę. Co jeśli zawsze przychodził taki wystrojony, bo ktoś inny go odrzucił? Co jeśli byłem nagrodą pocieszenia? Był prawie pewien, że mu nie odmówię. Zawsze dzień po dopadały mnie te myśli. Wiedziałem, ze nic nie zmienię. Za jakiś czas dłuższy, czy krótszy on znów przyjdzie i spędzimy ze sobą tych kilka chwil przyjemności, żeby uciec zanim jeszcze pokaże się słońce.


	2. Chapter 2

Lubiłem rześkie, poranne powietrze. Zawsze skutecznie stawiało mnie na nogi i znów chciało mi się żyć. Dzień zapowiadał się wspaniale jak na Anglię, w dodatku dziś wyjątkowo obyło się bez deszczu. Nie lubiłem typowej brytyjskiej pogody, jak ktoś mógł wytrzymać tyle opadów? Klimat u mnie był bardziej znośny. Tylko wariaci mogli mieszkać w kraju, gdzie częściej na twarzy czuje się krople deszczu niż promienie słoneczne.

Zaciągnąłem się mocno dymem z papierosa i ruszyłem powoli przed siebie. Palenie dawno przestało być dla mnie czymś potrzebnym, ale nadal dawało lekką satysfakcję i pomagało uspokoić nerwy. Chociaż może to właśnie znak, że nadal jestem uzależniony i nigdy przez takie podejście się go nie pozbędę? Raczej nie powinienem tego robić, ale po udanej nocy z Arthurem grzechem by było nie zapalić. Chociaż do tej nocy nie powinno w ogóle dojść tak samo jak do setek poprzednich, takich samych nocy.

Poszedłem szybkim krokiem do hotelu, gdzie zostawiłem wszystkie swoje rzeczy. Spotkanie miało odbyć się dopiero za kilka godzin, ale musiałem przecież się do niego przygotować, a w przeciwieństwie co do niektórych mi nie wystarczyło narzucenie na siebie czegokolwiek. Wszystko musiało pasować idealnie, nawet moje wymówki. Ubrania nie były tylko zwykłym okryciem, to była sztuka, a ja od zawsze byłem doskonałym artystą. Nigdy nie wiadomo czy nie wpadnę na kogoś godnego mojej uwagi.

Nie zdziwiło mnie to, że byłem gotowy do spotkania dobre trzy godziny przed czasem, chociaż specjalnie wydłużałem każdą czynność, aby tylko wdawać przed sobą, że moja wczesna pobudka i ucieczka były potrzebne. Że wcale nie było to zwykłe tchórzostwo i strach przed konfrontacją. Zawsze tak robiłem. Obudziłbym się, on też i...co dalej? Możliwe, że wprowadziłoby to go w zakłopotanie, a między nami byłaby niezręczna atmosfera. Nikt nie lubi czegoś takiego. Nie dałbym rady. Mogłoby wydarzyć się zbyt wiele różnych scenariuszy, z czego prawie żaden nie brzmiał dobrze. Oczywiście zawsze mogłoby się okazać następnego dnia, że jednak Arthur nie jest wcale na mnie zły i zachowywalibyśmy się jak zwyczajna para. Uśmiechnąłem się gorzko. My jako para? Zabawne. Prawie mogłem usłyszeć kpiący ton Arthura i jego pogardliwy śmiech, dający do zrozumienia, że jestem kompletnym idiotą i nie powinienem tyle bujać w obłokach. Przecież życie to nie bajka, a nasza relacja to nic więcej niż seks. Nie ważne jak bardzo chciałbym to zmienić.

Byliśmy dla siebie prawie obcy. Może jako kraje byliśmy za blisko, ale jako ludzie? Tak, jasne... Kiedyś, kiedy nie mieliśmy za sobą tylu wojen i sporów, bardziej prywatna relacja byłaby realna. Mimo spędzonych ze sobą wspólnie tylu lat, nie rozmawialiśmy o sobie. Zawsze o kraju, polityce, czymkolwiek. Oczywiście znałem jakieś nawyki, ale nie znałem Arthura zbyt dogłębnie. Chociaż w naszym przypadku to trochę niefortunny dobór słów.

Nie lubiłem myśleć o tej sytuacji, wolałem się nie zadręczać czymś takim. Nasz układ odpowiadał każdemu, jednak pozostawiał czasem niedosyt. Nie było sensu nawet dyskretnie sugerować związku. Po co ryzykować i tracić coś tak korzystnego? Coś co może pomóc ukoić moje uczucia, moją tęsknotę i ból. Myślenie o tym nie miało sensu. Nie zaproponuję mu czegoś takiego, nie ma szans, a on mi też nie. Jakby chciał coś więcej to na pewno by mi to powiedział. Zbyt dobrze okłamuję sam siebie.

Spotkanie było najzwyczajniej w świecie nudne, czyli nic nowego. Szczęście że siedziałem obok Hiszpanii, który przychodził odpowiednio przygotowany. Dzięki temu, przez ponad połowę przemowy Niemiec, mogliśmy jeść jakieś pomidorowe chrupki. Nikt nas już nawet nie upomniał, nie było sensu tracić cennego czasu na sprzeczki, zamiast omawiać coś ważnego. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że in szybciej się to skończy tym lepiej. Tylko po co się zebraliśmy? Chyba chodziło o coś z ekologią, bo głos zabrał okularnik z północy, chyba Szwecja czy ktoś taki. Z drugiej strony Dania zaczął szeptać coś do Prus, po czym obydwoje złowrogo zachichotali jak dzieci, chcące zniszczyć zamek z piasku kolegi. Ciekawe czym tym razem naraził się im swoją wypowiedzą Szwed, chociaż im dużo nie potrzeba. Swoją drogą albinos przychodził na spotkania tylko dla bankietu i wyrwania jakiejś super laski, którą dziwnie często była Węgry. Oczywiście zazwyczaj mu to nie wychodziło, a w dodatku obrywał patelnią, ale zabawa była przednia. Na razie razem z Antoniem niecierpliwie wyczekiwaliśmy aż Anglia ogłosi przerwę. Hiszpania chciał koniecznie iść po kawę, bo od kilkunastu minut walczył, aby nie zasnąć na czyimś ramieniu, albo z głową na blacie stołu. W przeciwieństwie do Grecji miał chyba jeszcze resztki przyzwoitości.

Chyba przysnąłem na chwilę, bo nagle straciłem wątek. W przeciwnym rogu sali zapanowało gwałtowne poruszenie, przez co między wszystkimi przeszła niespodziewana fala zainteresowania i nagłej energii. Zdezorientowany rozejrzałem się wokoło i nie dostrzegłem przyczyny tego zachowania. O co chodziło? Antonio przeciągnął się nagle i szybko wstał z miejsca.

-Co ty robisz?

-Przerwa.

-Tak nagle?

-Chyba Bałtowie zasugerowali coś Finlandii, przez co usłyszał to Dania, który zaalarmował Prusy, który zrzucił z krzesła Austrię, przez co interweniowała Węgry, na co Włochy zaczął piszczeć, więc Niemcy ogłosił przerwę pod namową Anglii, którego od pół godziny morduje wzrokiem Irlandia.

Westchnąłem z rezygnacją. Koniecznie potrzebowałem świeżego powietrza i czegoś do picia. Przerwy nie trwały nigdy za długo. Wyszedłem tylko na korytarz, a po nie całej minucie napotkałem wzrok Arthura. Jak zawsze było w nim coś intrygującego. W jego oczach mogłem wyczytać całą gamę uczuć, ale nie umiałem połowy rozszyfrować. Kilka chwil później znaleźliśmy się już w łazience, a ja całowałem go brutalnie. Nie było to odpowiednie, nie w takiej sytuacji, nie w takim miejscu, nie o takiej porze. Może nie postępowałem fair, ale to było zbyt silne, zakrawało wręcz o zwierzęce żądze i pragnienia, nie mogłem się temu oprzeć, powstrzymać nagłej chęci na jego ciało. Za bardzo pragnąłem Arthura, aby tak łatwo z tego rezygnować, nawet w takim miejscu. Chwilę później chłopak padł gwałtownie na ziemię, aby dobrać się do moich spodni. Nie musiałem długo czekać, aby znów poczuć jego usta. Był w tym naprawdę dobry. Mogłem tylko zazdrościć każdemu oczywiście poza mną, komu Arthur miał okazję pokazać swoje umiejętności.

Nie chciałem kończyć tylko na tym. Prawie się zatraciłem, ale nie chciałem jeszcze wracać na spotkanie, chciałem przedłużyć naszą chwilę razem. Nie mieliśmy wiele czasu, ale pozwoliłem się zawładnąć chwilowej żądzy. Nie chciałem go brać w tym miejscu, nie w pośpiechu, bez przygotowania. On na to nie zasługiwał. Wiedziałem, że mogę go nawet zranić, ale to było silniejsze.

Po jego minie widziałem, że z początku nie było to najbardziej przyjemne doświadczenie, chociaż nie był o nasz pierwszy raz na szybko podczas spotkania. Dawno temu opanowaliśmy do perfekcji późniejsze udawanie i ukrywanie wszystkiego przed innymi, a głównie Niemcami który jako jedyny interesował się czemu ktoś śmie się spóźnić na tak arcyważne spotkanie.

Jak zawsze on poszedł pierwszy. Chociaż jemu zajmowało więcej czasu doprowadzenie się do poprzedniego stanu, to spóźniony Anglia wzbudziłby zbyt dużą sensację. Musiałem jeszcze chwilę odczekać po jego wyjściu co dało mi czas na ochłonięcie. Znów to zrobiliśmy. Znów nie wiem dlaczego. Całe szczęście że Hiszpania przyniósł kawę także dla mnie.

Heh to nie powinno się pojawić, a jednak. Teaz będzie mnie męczyć 3 część. Betowała Pinka636


End file.
